


You're more important.

by Blossomtime_828



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: 3355, M/M, RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomtime_828/pseuds/Blossomtime_828
Summary: *純屬虛構、純屬虛構、純屬虛構，因為很重要，所以講三遍，切勿上升！*CP為Golden Child的3355(知範周燦)，但大概不明顯。只是突然冒出來的念頭，議題沉重一些注意，結局不算好也不算壞。最近me too運動，很多女性出面控訴，其實我想過會不會受害者也有男性呢？西方確實有男性出面控訴，但看著那些爆出來的事情多麼誇張，會不會其實有更多男性受害？不論性別為何，都可能是受害者亦或是加害者，只希望大家都能好好的，不要成為受害者同時也不能成為加害者。墨希
Relationships: Hong Joochan/Kim Donghyun





	You're more important.

**Author's Note:**

> *純屬虛構、純屬虛構、純屬虛構，因為很重要，所以講三遍，切勿上升！
> 
> *CP為Golden Child的3355(知範周燦)，但大概不明顯。
> 
> 只是突然冒出來的念頭，議題沉重一些注意，結局不算好也不算壞。最近me too運動，很多女性出面控訴，其實我想過會不會受害者也有男性呢？西方確實有男性出面控訴，但看著那些爆出來的事情多麼誇張，會不會其實有更多男性受害？
> 
> 不論性別為何，都可能是受害者亦或是加害者，只希望大家都能好好的，不要成為受害者同時也不能成為加害者。
> 
> 墨希

Golden Child成員整體來說都是些長得很好看的孩子，每個人的面容也各有特色，有些俊美、有些正直、有些可愛，還有屬於魅惑一些的長相，看來精緻漂亮，像是陶瓷娃娃似的，眼神甚至會勾人，那非洪周燦莫屬。

周燦就十個男孩裡面看來長得特別漂亮，聲音又特別好聽，公司不管在各個方面都非常重視他，個人行程也是優先推他出去。不過其他成員卻沒有因為這點而嫉妒等等，反倒是很體諒他，甚至感謝他增加團體認知度，而且畢竟工作多一些同時也代表著休息時間比其他人還少，大部分時候看他個人行程結束後成員還會特地去跟他說句辛苦了。

約是在某個忙碌工作日的夜晚，電視台的PD在錄完影後另外留下周燦，其他成員倒是非常習慣了，畢竟周燦有個人行程是常見的事，PD怕其他成員等太久影響休息時間，約定好之後會送周燦回宿舍，就讓經紀人先載其他孩子回去。

PD說手上有個新的節目企劃，周燦不疑有他跟著打算商談關於工作的細節，電視台就算來過很多次，但畢竟每次都只是往固定幾個地方走，電視台之大，很多地方他還沒去過，充滿好奇的四處張望，大概是大多數人都下班了，所以路上沒遇到什麼人，接著就跟著PD進了一間小巧的會議室，大概就只有五六個座位的那種。

PD先坐了下來，指著身旁的位子示意周燦也坐下，周燦很有禮貌的行了個禮道謝後才入座。

「剛才說過上面有個新節目要我負責，」PD開口的同時，可滑動的帶輪軸的椅子往周燦靠近了一些，又轉了向面對著周燦，接著手掌自然而然的放到他背後，不自然的摸著他的背和肩膀。

「PD……nim？」周燦有些不知所錯的往後縮了一下，臉上雖然掛著笑容，但顯得很不自在。

「我蠻喜歡Golden Child的，有在思考著讓你們團隊主持這個節目，」忽視了周燦不自在的反應，PD的手沒有停過，「這樣絕對可以提升團隊關注度，你們公司目前沒有這樣的資源對吧？還要承擔整個公司的期待，我想你們很需要這個機會。」

周燦被嚇得一時之間不知道該怎麼反應，只能掛著那有些乾澀的笑容，不過好在此時有人敲了會議室的門。

「嗯？那麼晚了，還有人在使用嗎？」敲門的職員打開了門張望了一下。

「沒事，我就偶像新人解釋一下節目的合約，我們要走了。」PD說道，手在周燦的肩上拍了兩下，就像一般前輩對待後輩那樣自然的摟著周燦的肩膀和他往外走，邊走邊對周燦說道，「你放心我在這裡職位還算滿大的，你們喜歡什麼節目都行，我一句話就可以辦到。」

周燦不是傻子，他知道那句話的意思，服從的話想要什麼就有什麼，要是不服從或是告訴別人，那麼別說節目了，只要PD一句話被封殺都有可能。

周燦不知道後來自己是怎麼回到宿舍的，等他回過神來已經坐在自己床上，手裡拿著衣服對著牆發呆，直到知範路過他房間門口。

「辛苦了。」知範攀在門框邊緣，探了半個身子說道，畢竟相處久了，他馬上看出周燦有些魂不守舍，「你看起來有點異常，很累嗎？」

「哦、啊有點。」周燦有些慌亂的收起心神，擠出一個勉強的笑容回應道。

「那不吵你了，快去洗澡然後休息吧，晚安。」知範說著就走掉了。

周燦小聲的回了一句晚安，拖著腳步走向浴室盥洗。水洙從上而下灑落在身上，讓他思緒清晰不少，他重新意識到自己遇上了什麼，天真的以為男偶像不會遇上這樣的事，但就實實在在的被他碰上了。首先他沒辦法告訴任何人，因為說出去可能會毀了他所愛的這個團隊，再者也沒辦法不接受，他們是個新人團體，有承接節目的機會就要牢牢把握住，說不定能藉此邁向成功的道路。

心裡已經有了定論，雖然依舊感到恐懼，但心神安定了不少，隨意的洗了個澡後他就入睡了，儘管一整晚在床上翻來覆去，還是勉勉強強的睡了幾個小時。

過了一個禮拜忙碌的打歌期，工作加練習整天都忙得不可開交，周燦幾乎把這件事忘在腦後，直到又到電視台工作遇見那位PD時他才想起上個禮拜的談話，一瞬間心情又沉了下去。

和上個禮拜一樣，藉著商談個人行程的理由把周燦一人留下，這次經紀人有提出疑慮，畢竟是自己公司的藝人，合約什麼的還是得經過公司，不該讓藝人獨自簽約，PD說是還在談方式尚未打算簽約藉此打發經紀人。

周燦勉強的掛著笑容和為他加油的隊友們道別，轉過身後收起笑容只是緊咬著下唇，有些緊張和害怕，又跟著PD到和上次相同的會議室。

這一次同樣說著關於新節目的種種，細節部分加了許多，期間還問了很多周燦的意見，但PD的手從來沒從周燦的腿上離開，今天的舞台裝展現了Golden Child的青春活力，下身是一件長度略短的膝上短褲，PD的手掌不安分撫摸著腿，時不時還捏了幾把。周燦時而抿著嘴，時而強迫自己笑兩下，這是為了團隊，他必須忍下來。

又是一次渾渾噩噩的回到宿舍，大烈已經睡了所以他小心翼翼的走出房間，坐在客廳裡縮成一團發愣。

大概是半夜打遊戲肚子餓了，知範從房間走出來，看見周燦縮在客廳裡，給自己煮拉麵當宵夜的時候順便也弄了一份周燦的，雖然知範做菜不行，但最基本的拉麵還是會煮的。

煮好後給端到周燦面前，「很辛苦嗎？」

周燦遲疑的看著那碗拉麵，又抬頭看著知範。

「呀、如果覺得壓力太大就不要接也沒關係啊，去跟周成哥講，讓他幫你推掉就好了。」知範說著拍了拍周燦的肩膀，然後端著自己的拉麵回房間去。

通常成員彼此不會逼著對方說心事，不過若是有什麼話想說，他們絕對會傾聽，所以在說出來之前都會給彼此最大的自由，知範也是這樣子。

周燦想說但又沒辦法開口，看著知範關上房門，他才端起拉麵碗開始吃熱騰騰還冒著蒸氣的拉麵，吃著吃著鼻頭一酸，眼淚從眼眶裡滑落臉頰，說真的他很害怕，但他沒辦法告訴任何人。

一個禮拜過去又是到了錄影煎熬的一天，上次到最後PD說了要換地點，要到攝影棚去看看場地安排，所以錄影結束後他又再一次跟成員道別，周燦多希望甩開PD直接跟著成員一起回去，但是他昨天才被公司上層找去，說是有PD已經找了上層協調節目的事，代表還說PD大力稱讚周燦幫了很多忙，讓周燦好好做。

周燦相信代表絕對不知道PD所謂的「幫忙」是那些骯髒的事，見他不反抗，似乎越來越得寸進尺，但是確實團隊有工作了，而且是一檔節目幾乎可以說是機會難得的團綜了，這樣的機會他不能讓團體錯失。

知範離開前看了一眼和他們道別後周燦跟著PD到另一個攝影棚去的背影，輕輕的皺起眉頭，他不相信其他人沒發現。

「哥，周燦最近很奇怪。」知範小聲的在大烈耳邊說道。

「但是他什麼都沒有說，我們也不好說什麼……」大烈抿了抿嘴，看得出也有些猶豫，成員們大致都發現周燦的不對勁，但是身為新人他們也不能干涉什麼，「再觀察看看吧，如果周燦還是這樣我去跟代表說。」

「他真的很、奇、怪，平常有什麼會直接跟我們說，但是他最近什麼都不說。」一旁東炫也聽見了兩人的對話插上一句。

周燦和成員道別後抱著不安的情緒跟著PD到攝影棚去，那是個空蕩蕩的攝影棚，還沒有任何裝潢，空調倒是有點強，讓他打了個寒顫。

PD在一張導演椅上坐下，拍了拍自己的大腿，示意周燦坐在他腿上。周燦一開始愣在原地不敢動作，PD不耐煩的喊了一聲他緊咬著嘴唇坐上去。

隨後一雙手從他身旁兩側緊緊的摟上，周燦全身僵直不敢亂動，努力克制著顫抖，他感覺到耳後PD的氣息，一邊說著攝影棚要如何規劃一邊上下其手，周燦閉緊雙眼什麼都不想知道，好希望在這一刻靈魂可以抽離，這樣他就可以不用忍受這種毛骨悚然的感覺，但那是不可能的，強烈的噁心讓他感到胃痛。

他真的不知道他怎麼熬過那煎熬的折磨，好似腦內自我防禦機制大開，血清素的過量分泌把那些糟糕的情緒全壓制，面無表情的回到宿舍裡，這次他能夠自在笑出來了，就像什麼事都沒發生似的。

不過整個夜晚卻亢奮的無法入睡，好像只要他還醒著，明天就不會到來，然後下個星期的今天也一輩子都不會來一樣。他躺在床上闔上雙眼，在知範摸進他房間查看他的狀況時假裝自己已經睡著。他知道成員們都很擔心他，尤其知範更是，也因為這份愛，他才能勉強自己一個星期、一個星期的去承受那些越來越噁心的動作。

這個星期特別漫長，周燦都差點忘了固定的「個人行程」，直到又到了那一天，憂鬱的情緒再次籠罩，他甚至不希望錄影結束，寧願一直一直錄下去不要停止，造成整個人不在狀態有了許多失誤，但終究躲不過，該來的還是會來。

這次PD拿了一台簡單的攝影機，說是要試試看鏡頭怎麼帶好看，勾著周燦的肩膀正想離開的時候，周燦伸出手拉著知範，而他也被自己的反應嚇了一跳，但他真的不敢再做下去了，再這樣下去他怕自己無法承受，就算再怎麼堅強，他都只是個剛成年的青年罷了。

PD停下腳步顯然有些惱火，有些用力的強跩周燦肩膀，雖然臉上還是掛著笑容，但同時也有著陰影。

「周燦？」知範看著自己被拉住的手，又看了看周燦臉上快哭了的表情。在PD把周燦強拉走之前，用力將周燦拉回身邊，側身擋住周燦把人護在自己身後，他早該知道發生什麼事了，尤其周燦的反常再明顯不過，知範懊悔自己那麼晚才發現。

PD看這狀況怒氣沖天，但也不能說什麼，畢竟那些都是不能公開的事情，從他嘴上說出來不就等於留下證據。

「我說過，你乖乖的節目就會給你們團隊，現在是不要工作了是吧？」PD額上爆著青筋，壓抑著憤怒的說道。

「對，我們不要了。」身為大哥又是隊長的大烈站出來說道，雖然還沒有向公司報備之前做出決定並不明智，但他寧可被罵也要保護自己的成員，「周成哥，我們的合約不包括要接受潛規則對吧？」

周成理所當然保護自家藝人，尤其面對不合理的狀況之下也沒什麼好談了，果斷決定帶自己的藝人回去，而他也表示他會幫他們跟公司報備。

解除壓力後周燦的負面終於有出口能發洩，面對成員因為沒有及早發現去幫他而愧疚的道歉，他只能一直掉淚沒辦法開口回覆，知範一直待在他旁邊輕輕拍他的背安慰他，什麼話都沒有說。

這件事後來不了了之，因為沒有所謂的「證據」，而且恰如PD所說他在電視台的勢力不是普通的大，就算公司出面結果也不一定是好的，甚至鬧大可能影響團體發展，斟酌之後就讓事情無聲無息的過去。

某天在家裡看電視播出了那原本會是他們主持的節目，現在由另一組團體接手主持，周燦下意識的瑟縮起來，誰也不知道是不是對方也遇上同樣的事，更不知道是否對方真的向PD妥協。因為沒有爆出來，事實終究只有當事人雙方知道，然後這樣的潛規則只會繼續荼毒，但又有誰能夠阻止？

「不用怕，不是你的錯，」一旁知範只是握緊周燦的手，輕輕在他耳邊說了一句，「你對我們來說更重要。」

*The End


End file.
